Never let it end
by Bryce Gray
Summary: a little some thing I thought up while listening to my Ipod. hope you like it. based off a Nickelback song. I own nothing! percbeth


Never let it end

Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson! Or the song Never let it end by nickel back!

Before we start the story there's a couple of things you should know:

Hi my name is Percy Jackson! Im 19 and have jet black hair. That is always long and messy, stunning green eyes, a famous grin, I'm pretty fit. Between swimming, and rugby.

My best friend is Annabeth Chase! We've known each other since…. Well berth! Our parents are best friends and lived across the street from each other. I also secretly love her.

**Well, I got two tickets to the game.****It would be great if I could take you to it this Sunday**

Percy's pov

I saw Annabeth at her locker. Ok here goes nothing…. Wait why am I making a big deal out of this! She's my best friend! I walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" is said. She reached up and moved my hands away. She flashed that beautiful smile of her's. but she didn't let go of my hands. "You didn't guess." I said fake pouting.

"what do you want seaweed brain?" she asked.

"oh nothing really… just wondering if perhaps you wanted to go to this weekends game with me?" I said taking out the two tickets I had. Her eyes lit up and she crushed me with a hug!

"Oh… of course Percy! How did you get the tickets?" she asked. As she looked up at me.

"I've got my sources…" I said with my famous grin.

"not fair." She said putting on the puppy dog face. Dame it! But I kept my composer.

"neither was you not guessing."

"Percy, pleas" she said putting more power into her puppy dog face. Frak!

"ok fine…. I bought them way in advance."

"Ha! You are sooo wiped." She said with a small laugh.

"um…" I said giving her a questionable look. Then it occurred to her what she was implying.

"Any way what time should I expect you?" she asked to hastily change the subject.

"Oh 12." I said.

"see you then Percy." She said winking. As she walked a way. Letting her had slip out of mine.

**and, I'll walk you home when the whole things done. If you're there, I don't even care which team won.  
><strong>

"It's to bad the Yaks lost." Annabeth said.

"ya…" I said.

"Percy… do you even know what teams were playing?"

"ok you got me. I have no idea."

"Then why'd you come?"

"To hang out with you." I said a little to quickly. "…My best friend."

"Ok Seaweed brain." She said smiling even more.

**We could stop at the coffee shop. And make fun of the cops in the parking lot**

As I was walking her home we stopped in at the coffee shop. As we were walking out we saw a cop car in the parking lot. An overly large police officer was bent over trying to pick up his dropped donut. We couldn't help it we laughed!

**We could laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just good friends.  
>Well, I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending. and I know when I'm With you there's nothing i could do to ever let it end And I know you feel the same way, because you told me drunk on your birthday. And as you pulled me near, whispered in my ear - don't ever let it end.<br>Don't let it end. Don't let it end. Don't ever let it end**.

I was sitting in my room when my other best friend Grover walked in.

"yo Percy!"

"what up G man?"

"I know that face… what up?"I sighed.

"I took Annabeth out last night to the baseball game. I was hoping to build up enough courage to tell her how I feel…"

"oh… what are you afraid of?" he asked.

"I don't know! I know she feels the same way but…"

"wait how?" he asked.

" remember her birthday party… and how you asked what she whispered to me…"

"Ya."

"well…"

_Flash back_

"_hey Annabeth" I said a little tips as I walked over to her._

"_hey hot stuff!" she replied._

"_Wise girl I think you had a bit to much to drink."I said with a smile._

"_oh really?"she said sarcastically._

"_ya." I replied._

"_ok well I want to tell you some thing… so can we."_

" _ya sure." I said taking her hand while cutting her off. We went to a secluded corner of the room. _

"_Percy I love you!" she said as she pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "Don't ever let it end." I smiled and was about to say I love her too but her friend Thailia ran up and pulled her away._

**Saturday I'm gonna take her out. Because her favorite band is gonna play downtown. Gonna sing the song we've all heard of, about those two young friend that should have fell in love.  
>Later on we'll cut through the park. And she can hold my hand because she hate the dark. And we can laugh as we both pretend that we're not in love and that we're just good friends<strong>. 

I saw her sitting on the hill at on our street. She was reading a book in the sun. I snuck up on her and whispered in her ear. "hey there beautiful." I said. She smiled.

"Hey hot stuff!" she said pulling me down so I was laying on the slop. "so what's up?" She asked.

"oh I just snagged these…" I said holding up tickets to her favorite band. "and was wondering if you wanted to go?"

"Percy…"

"Yes?" I said smiling.

"Have I ever told you your amazing?" she asked talking me with a hug that sent us rolling down the hill. Not that I'm complaining with the close contact. We rolled to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Our faces inches apart. We both blush.

"I'll pick you up at six." I said helping her up. But she didn't step back.

"perfect. Till then seaweed brain." She said then kissed my check. And ran to her house.

On Saturday night we were walking home through the dark park. Annabeth kept looking around worried. So I took her hand and gave it a small squeeze to calm her. As we both smiled and walked on.

**Well, I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending. and I know when I'm With you there's nothing i could do to ever let it end And I know you feel the same way, because you told me drunk on your birthday. And as you pulled me near, whispered in my ear - don't ever let it end.  
>(Please promise me that this won't end) Don't let it end. Don't let it end. Don't ever let it end.<br>Greatest times we ever had, its crazy now just looking back we can laugh. and You never know where life's gonna go, because we're the ones who will ever know. **

Sunday we just sat on the hill and reminisced of the past.

**About Sunday night, just her and I. Sitting side by side in the full moon light. I pulled her close just to hold her tight and the both of us could tell it just felt right. **

Time went by so fast and we were sitting in the full moon light.

I pulled Annabeth close and we both knew that this just felt right. I was ready to tell her how I felt and was wording it in my head.

**She looked at me in the sweetest way. Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say. Must have took a while just to find the words cause she cut me off and finally said it first. **

She looked up at me as she lay in my arms with her beautiful intelligent stormy gray eyes. And the moon light reflected of them in such a way it looked as if they sparkled. It must have been a long silence.

**Well, I'm tired of pretending, but I'm terrified of it ending. and I know when I'm With you there's nothing i could do to ever let it end Yes, I know you feel the same way, because you told me drunk on my birthday. And as you pulled me near, whispered in my ear - don't ever let it end. **(Those of you that know the song will know this last verse was a bit different then the song.

"PercyI'm tired of pretending!... but I'm terrified of it ending. And I know when im with you…"

"there's nothing else I could do to ever let it end." I said and she smiled

"And I know you feel the same way Percy… cuz you told me drunk on your birthday."

_Flash back_

_I had had to much to drink. The party had died down to my friends who were passed out on the floor and other areas. "hey beautiful! Come here I want talk to you. We went out back and sat down watching the stares. "Annabeth I need to tell you something." I said as she leaned into hear what it was." I love you Annabeth!" she smiled and we kissed briefly. But had to stop when they heard from inside._

"_Percy! Where Are You!" his mother screamed._

_End of flash back. _

"and I know I told you 'never let it end.' on my birthday." Annabeth said looking up at me.

**(Please promise me that this won't end) Don't let it end. Don't let it end. Don't ever let it end.  
>(Please promise me that this won't end) Don't let it end. Don't let it end. Don't ever let it end.<br>Don't let it end. Don't let it end. Don't ever let it end.  
><strong>

"I'll never let it end wise girl." I said as I kissed her deeply!


End file.
